


the meadow speaks to me

by marriedreylo (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Sith Rey, and then he just makes her his queen, but ben talks her down, on naboo, rey cannot hurt ben!, they attempt to flight in a field of flowers..., yo i love royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: Ben, now a real jedi and tired of Rey's frequent offers to get him to join the dark side, gets Rey to let the past die, and let her future blossom.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26
Collections: A Rey by Any Other Name





	the meadow speaks to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niennathegrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennathegrey/gifts).



> Just some fluff. My beta is @everren on twitter and tumblr !

The field of baby’s breath they’re standing in is soon going to be turned to ash. Reyanna Palpatine brandishes her lightsaber and cuts down a patch of flowers while she circles Ben Solo. 

“You’re still holding on!” she snarls. 

The meadow is on his grandmother’s estate. The day is  _ perfect _ , and Ben very much wishes that he was able to enjoy it without fear. 

“Rey, don’t go this way, please, I’m begging you!” he whimpers. They had been close for too long. He had known her since she was seven, when she’d come to the Jedi temple as a lonely orphan. She’d been sweet then, all awkward smiles and giggles. Something had gone terribly wrong though. 

She offers him her hand as she has many times over these past months. “ _ Join me _ . This is the last time I will ask.” 

She is a devil cast in tones of hellfire, her bright red and black cape, and her red crown slightly askew. 

Ben shakes his head sadly, knowing this will be his end. “I won’t. I can’t. You’re better than this Rey, you’re better than what your family has handed you.” There’s a moment’s pause, and then, “You could join  _ me _ . You could come live on Naboo and —“ 

She snorts in a most unladylike manner. “I am tired of your softness, Ben.” 

Ben unclasps the legacy saber and ignites it. “Then you’ll have to kill me.” 

A flicker of doubt crosses Rey’s face and Ben realizes she hadn’t considered the fact that this might really come down to one of their deaths. She’d sought him out on Naboo, had chased him here after his graduation from the Jedi school, to make her familiar offer, but he is a real Jedi now, he won’t back down, and she… looks  _ ruined _ . 

She begins to shake, her proud expression crumpling in on itself as her saber hand hesitates in mid-air. Ben knows this must go against every bit of her training. Every moment she doesn’t strike him, she is breaking her promise to her only family. After watching her pine for belonging and purpose for so many years, he understands how much this must be killing her, but he also knows that family means more than just blood. Family is who you’d die for,  _ kill for. _

The crackle of unstable, red plasma dies as she extinguishes her saber, her trembling voice taking its place. “I can’t.” 

Ben doesn’t extinguish his saber, and the frightened man from moments ago is gone, her old friend in his place. He twirls his saber, an echo of her movement from moments ago; after all he  _ was _ the one who taught her that particular trick, wasn’t he? 

Her shoulders sag, her face blooming into wide open acceptance, and they both understand: she will always choose Ben. Fuck the family who damned her to Jakku. How many times has he told her that? Perhaps, finally, she believes it.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” she says, clipping her saber to her belt and letting her arms fall limp by her sides. 

Finally, he puts away his own lightsaber, and it feels like this has been coming for a long time. 

“Are you ready to come home?” he asks her. 

She bites her lip hesitantly. “Only if the Prince of Alderaan still wants to make me his queen someday.” 

Ben nearly can’t believe it. His answering smile is slow to blossom but, when it does, it’s as bright as the sun that shines down on them both. He can see its strength reflected in the shy dimples that form on Rey’s cheeks in return.

He does take her hand then, and they walk together through the meadow of baby’s breath until the small, white blossoms caress their knees. He lays her down amongst the flowers, and gently removes her Sith clothing. He strips her of the red and black cloth which served as a reminder of her ties to the darkness, but he knows that this is a beginning, not an end, and he thinks she feels that too. 

As they lie together amongst the sprays of white, their limbs entwined and their hearts beating as one, Rey sighs softly, and whispers, “I love you, my prince.” 

Overhead, wisps of white cloud scud lazily across the azure sky. Ben smiles and presses his lips to the top of her chestnut head as he murmurs, “I know.”


End file.
